Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross polarization interference canceller in a digital radio transmission.
By using orthogonal planes of polarization (vertical polarization and horizontal polarization) in the same frequency band, the transmission capacity can be doubled, in comparison to a transmission with a single polarization, and thus the frequency band is used in a more efficient manner.
Nevertheless, multipath fading, etc., on a transmission path tend to blur the discrimination between the polarizations. To prevent this blurring of discrimination, a cross polarization interference cancelling technique is used at the receiver side.